


Green-Eyed Monster

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2018 [3]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Sebastian Smythe keeps touching Julian, and Logan Wright can't stand it





	Green-Eyed Monster

The thing is, Logan has no right to be jealous.

He _knows_ he has no right to be jealous. Julian’s made no promises, and as far as the world’s concerned he’s freely single. He knows Julian’s dealt with this exact thing for _years_ , watched Logan flirt and date and fawn over other boys right in front of him.

Still, he sees red each and every time Sebastian Smythe lays a hand on Julian’s arm. He wants to shove him away when he leans too close, when he sits beside Julian to study or eat or just _be_.

He knows they aren’t actually dating. He’s asked, more than once. Julian always looks mildly amused, smiles knowingly at Logan before promising him that no, he’s not interested in going down that road again. They'd already tried that in Paris, he says, and it hadn't worked out then.

But he still flirts.

He flirts, and he doesn’t push Sebastian away, even when the boy gets a little too handsy. He lets Sebastian sing to him, whispers in French, takes his gifts of macarons and French champagne with happy smiles and soft thank you’s.

It makes Logan _furious_.

It takes every ounce of self-control he has to hide it. He doesn’t want to drive Julian away, after all. Doesn’t want to act like he has some unspoken claim over him.

So he forces himself to leave, when he sees them together. Storms out of the room, no matter what he’d been doing before, and finds something to break: his laptop, a snowglobe Michelle had sent from Milan, an Emmy left in his room that he does his damndest to glue back together.

“I know I’m not the best at taking care of my awards,” Julian says when he finds it, “But I’m pretty sure I’ve never broken one in half before.”

He turns it over in his hands, raises an eyebrow Logan’s way.

“It was flimsier than I expected,” Logan says, “I wasn’t _trying_ to break it. I was just having a bad day.”

“Oh yeah?” Julian frowns, sets the broken trophy down and moves to sit beside him, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Logan laughs a little, ignoring the way Julian’s thigh brushes his, “You might be the last person I should talk to about it.”

“So it was me? I made you angry enough you snapped my first Emmy in half?”

“I…I didn’t realize it was your first one. Sorry.”

“I don’t care about the damn trophy, Logan. We’re friends. Talk to me.”

“I don’t like him.”

Julian looks confused for a moment, before realization dawns.

“Sebastian. You don’t like Sebastian.”

“I know I shouldn’t…I know I have no right. But I don’t like him.”

“Okay,” Julian shifts, crosses one leg over his other knee, “You wanna tell me why, exactly?”

“Do you wanna tell me why _you_ keep flirting with him?”

“Because he flirts with me,” Julian says simply, “I may have been outed against my will, but it’s kind of nice to be able to flirt with boys now without worrying about hiding it.”

“So you’re going to date him, then?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well could you stop, then?”

“Stop what? Talking to him? Joking around with my _friend_?”

“Look,” Logan sighs, twists his hands together in an attempt to keep from breaking something else, “I know we talked about this. I know we decided to give it time, to take things slow and see what happens. But seeing you together? Seeing you flirt with him and him touch you and you not push him away? I hate it, okay? It makes me want to _strangle_ him.”

Julian gapes at him.

“Oh my god,” he says, after a beat, “You’re…you’re _jealous_.”

Logan considers denying it, but he knows Julian will see right through him.

“I am,” he admits, “I know I shouldn’t be. But I am.”

Julian huffs out a laugh, “I…you know he’s jealous of you too, right?”

“What? Why?”

“He says it’s the way I look at you. That he can tell I’d choose you, no matter what. Apparently it’s glaringly obvious, now that I’m not pretending it isn’t there.”

Logan feels such relief at that. He smiles, reaches for Julian’s hand only to have it pulled out of his grasp.

“I’m still not ready,” Julian says, softly, “I still need time, to work through some stuff. But…it _is_ you, just so you know. When I am ready, it’s going to be you.”

He smiles, leans against Logan’s shoulder just briefly.

“I’m here,” Logan promises, “When you’re ready, I’ll be waiting.”

“I certainly hope so. I’ll try to cool it with the flirting, alright? I won’t make any promises, but I’ll try to do better.”

“You don’t have to. You dealt with watching me with other people for years.”

“I did,” Julian nods, “Which is why I know how much it can suck. I don’t want to do that to you.”

“I deserve it.”

“No, you don’t.”

Julian squeezes his arm, stands and collects his broken Emmy from Logan’s dresser.

“For the record, I kind of like it,” he says, with a faint smile, “You being jealous. Because of me. It’s nice.”

“For you, maybe.”

Julian laughs, “Yeah. For me. Sorry.”

“I’ll deal,” Logan says, waving him off, “No more breaking trophies. I promise.”

“Good,” Julian heads for the door, hesitating a little before he steps out, “For the record, though? I flirt with you, too. Not my fault you’re oblivious.”

He smirks, blows Logan a kiss and slinks through the door, trophy in hand.

Logan can’t help but laugh. His anger is gone, the jealousy in his gut tempered. He knows it’ll still hurt, watching Sebastian flirt. But he can deal. He can make it through. It’s worth it.

Julian is worth it.


End file.
